Summer Break With Papa
by Altamyra11
Summary: For S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri 2015/Musim panas yang membosankan !/"Jangan sampai kalah taruhan dengan dobe !"/OOC, humor garing/Mind to R&R?


_**A Naruto Fanfiction : (Lagi-lagi) For S-Savers**_ _ **–**_ _ **Banjir TomatCeri 2015**_

 _ **Kategori : Best SasuSakuSara for Fiction**_

" **Summer Break with Papa** **"**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family/Comedy**

 **Prompt : #1**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but plot**

 **Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, humor garing**

 **Summary : For S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri 2015/Musim panas yang membosankan !/** **"** **Jangan sampai kalah taruhan dengan dobe !** **"** **/OOC, humor garing/Mind to R &R?**

* * *

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _Selamat pagi meski pun rada telat, pemirsa. Kasus pembunuhan yang tengah mencuat ke permukaan dan jadi buah bibir masyarakat kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terungkap. Polisi kembali menemukan fakta baru atas modus pembunuhan Angeline, bocah berusia..._

Eh, kok ini?

 _MORNING HEADLINE_

 _Penjualan tiket kereta api habis dalam hitungan hari mengingat Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang semakin dekat. Kini para pemudik memilih tuk memesan tiket secara online..._

Bukan ini !

 _HOT ISSUE_

 _Kembali ke Kabar-Kabarin. Pemirsa, para selebriti sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitas yang beragam. Mulai dari mencari pembantu, berbelanja baju lebaran, hingga memamerkan perhiasan batu akiknya,..._

Ini juga bukan !

 _ARE YOU READY, KIDS?  
AYE, CAPTAIN !  
I CAN'T HEAR YOU !  
AYE, CAPTAIN !  
OOUUUUUUUUUUU !_

ARRGGGHH !kenapa acara TV _ngawur_ semua, sih?Ugh, kumatikan saja TV nya. Lagi pula, mungkin antenanya rusak.

Arrgh, aku sungguh bosan ! sudah tiga hari aku mendekam di rumah tanpa beraktivitas apa-apa. Yah kalau mandi dan makan sih, iya. Maksudku, aktivitas yang lain. Yang spesial untuk dilakukan di musim panas.

Setelah menuntaskan misi terakhir yaitu menjaga perbatasan dan gerbang desa Konoha serta mengawasi para turis yang datang ke Festival Awal Musim Panas, akhirnya Shinobi tingkat Genin dan Chunnin dapat jatah libur. Meski tidak sepanjang musim panas, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat kami lupa semua teknik Ninjutsu yang baru kami pelajari,... maksudku, lupa semua rasa capek sehabis melaksanakan misi. Tapi tidak bagiku ! sangat suram, tidak produktif, dan membosankan !

Mama menginap di rumah Ino, teman sejawatnya yang super bawel, demi mengantri bersama di _Konoha Shopping Center_ (gagasan Nanadaime tuk membuat tempat ini) karena lagi ada diskon besar musim panas. Plus, ini awal bulan yang berarti Mama dalam mode _non-stop-shopping-_ mumpung-masih-banyak-duit. Sayang, ketika ditawari mama ikut bersamanya aku menolak mentah-mentah. Aku bukan _that kind of girl_ yang suka berkeliling tempat belanja secara _window shopping_ maupun _shopping_ asli.

Mitsuki pulang ke desa nya. Trio _kwek-kwek_ versi Shinobi, InoShikaChou mengunjungi paman mereka, Kazekage di desa Suna. Boruto? Cih, aku tak sudi jika harus menghabiskan liburan bersamanya. Cukup di waktu bertugas sebagai tim, itu saja sudah membuatku muak.

Hm,... siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak untuk bermain atau sekedar tamasya?

" _Tadaima !_ " pintu pun diketuk dan terdengar suara yang sama sekali familiar bagiku. Oh iya, kan ada Papa ! kenapa tidak kepikiran?

"Selamat datang, Pa-" baru saja hendak menyambutnya, tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram pundakku,"Jangan berisik ya, nak. Papa capek mau istirahat".

Eh?

Setelah itu papa langsung ke kamar dan BLAM ! pintu tertutup. Kubuka pelan-pelan pintu itu sedikit, dan kulihat papa sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur seperti orang bertapa dengan sebuah gulungan di depannya.  
"Sarada, kubilang jangan mengganggu. Tutup pintunya" duh, Papa masih bisa melihatku meski matanya tertuju pada gulungan itu. Aku mengendap keluar sambil menggumamkan 'maaf', namun rasa penasaranku tak kunjung pergi.

Sedang apa dia? apa itu pekerjaannya? Kenapa ia masih kerja dikala sudah libur?

Segera aku berlari ke halaman belakang dan mengintip dari jendela. Aku menggunakan teropong mesum punya Boruto yang kusita karena ia menggunakan itu untuk mengintip cewek di pemandian air panas selagi ada misi. Dapat kulihat sedikit tulisan di gulungan itu walau terhalang punggung Papa.

"Nomer 4.320 : Gelantungan di pohon selama 1 jam... nomer 4.321 : Lompat kodok 100x,... nomer 4.322 : buat satu lagi anggota klan Uc- hah?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Tulisan macam apa yang kubaca itu? Aneh sekali. Dari jauh terlihat seperti simbol-simbol keramat yang sakti, namun saat dari dekat isinya sebuah daftar panjang.  
Aku kembali masuk ke rumah, dan tak lama kemudian Papa keluar,"Mana Sakura?"

"Mana ibumu, Sarada? aku mau makan" ucapnya terdengar buru-buru. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak kulkas bak maling mencari uang curian di tumpukan baju. Aku cuma bisa bengong melihat tingkah kepala keluargaku. Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?

"Aku lapaaarr !" jeritnya kemudian beserta tangannya yang menggores-gores meja makan.

"M-Makan ramen saja, Pa. Mama tidak masak..." Kenapa dia jadi merengek gitu, sih? ia pun mengikuti arah jariku yang menunjuk ke lemari tempat ramen berada.

Papa membuat dua bungkus dan segera melahapnya, satu ia sodorkan padaku. Maksudku, papa benar-benar makan dua bungkus dan aku satu, jadi ia buat tiga. Ia serius, rupanya. Baru setengah mangkok habis, ia kembali membuka kulkas.

"Tomat, tomat, tomat !"

"Err,... itulah namanya...? buah tomat kusuka,...?" aku melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERNYANYI, TAHU !" hardik papa,"LAGIAN ITU KAN LAGU ANAK-ANAK !"  
Betul juga, sih itu lagu anak-anak. Lalu, apa masalahnya sehingga Papa seperti ini?

"Ehm. Maaf, Sarada" akhirnya bisa kulihat sifat _kalem_ papa kembali,"Papa bingung, dan stress"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Begini,..." Papa menarik napas dalam-dalam,"Aku dan dobe taruhan siapa yang mampu membuat dan melakukan kegiatan liburan musim panas yang unik sebanyak mungkin. Barang siapa kalah, tentu dapat ganjarannya. Masalahnya, aku tak punya ide lagi !"

Oh,... jadi begitu. Sedikit konyol, sih...

"Ma-maaf juga, Pa. Tadi aku melihat kertas papa dan yang papa buat juga lumayan banyak-"

"Banyak dari Jonggol ? aku baru dapat 20.519 sedangkan dobe telah mencapai angka 50.000 !"

"HAH? itu _mah_ BANYAK BANGET !" huh, itu sih bakal _encok_ dan patah tulang bila menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi mungkin lebih bagus dari pada mati kutu tanpa ada kehidupan sama sekali.

"Coba kulihat !" Papa pun memberi gulungan itu padaku dan aku membukanya. Ternyata sangaatt panjaangg, saking panjangnya aku mungkin bisa bikin baju buat Gamabunta. Aku _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihatnya, ternyata papaku ini memang 'luar biasa'.

"Lebih baik batalkan saja !" saranku pada papa,"Malah menyusahkan !"  
"Tidak bisa. Dia rival abadi ku, aku tak bisa menjatuhkan harga diriku dihadapannya. Dan kamu mau tahu apa hukuman bagi pecundang?"

"apa itu?"

"Jika aku menang, aku bisa mengatur jadwal misi sesuka hatiku, tanpa perlu meninggalkan kamu dan ibumu dalam waktu lama" jawab Papa,"Namun jika dobe menang,... kamu harus mau berkencan dengan anak sulungnya yang tengil !"

"HAAAAHHH ?"

 _ **-FlASHBACK-**_

" _Jadi, kamu ambil cuti sebulan penuh?!" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan jari-jarinya dari laptop yang menampilkan berbagai macam data._

" _Hn"._

" _Kamu ini benar-benar Sasuke,_ _ttebayo_ _" Ujar Naruto lagi._

" _Bicara apa, sih?kamu sudah lupa nama temanmu sendiri?"._

" _Hehehe,.."._

 _Sasuke semakin sebal dengan tingkah dan cengiran menyebalkan dari si pemilik gelar Nanadaime yang membuang-buang waktu . tak ada orang lain sisitu sehingga tak ada yang 'berprasangka buruk'. Padahal ia sudah tak sabar ingin pulang._

" _Kamu rindu pada Sarada dan Sakura?"._

" _Hn"._

" _Jawabnya singkat sekali, sih"._

" _Iya, tentu" ._

" _Nggak niat, tuh"_

" _IYAAAA DOBEE ! Bawel banget, sih"balas Sasuke makin kesal,"jangan membuatku berniat memenggal kepalamu, deh"_

" _Buktikan, kalau kamu memang rindu pada mereka" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya ke dada, bersikap menantang,"Coba kamu buat rencana liburan bersama"._

" _Kamu mau taruhan? cih, itu sih gampang"._

" _Harus unik" tambah Naruto,"Kalau bisa aneh, tak lazim, atau apalah itu. Dan banyak. Hah, kamu pasti kalah dariku_ _, dattebayo_ _!"_

" _Ngoceh apa kamu, dobe? jelas aku lah yang pasti menang !" Sasuke dengan bangga menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jari._

" _Mustahil untuk hal demikian, teme" ejek Naruto._

" _Lihat saja. Kamu harus bakar jadwal misiku, aku yang akan mengaturnya sendiri"._

" _Sebaliknya, itu takkan terjadi. Sarada yang nanti akan berkencan dengan Boruto karena kamu kalah ! Muehehehe..." kata Narto dengan tawa evil._

" _KOK GITU?! Sama saja merusak anakku dengan membiarkannya masuk ke geng begal !"_

" _Biarin, weeee. Kan kamu bakal kalah, suka-suka aku mau kasih hukuman apa saja_ _, ttebayo_ _" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya._

" _Sayangnya kutolak mentah-mentah kata 'kalah' itu, dobe. Biarlah jadi milikmu"._

 _ **-FLASHBACK END-**_

Oh, _Kami-sama_ , apa dosaku? apa aku koma lalu bermimpi seperti ini?! Mengapa petaka itu seakan mengincar dari jauh? dasar Hokage gila. Lebih baik makan satu truk penuh makanan manis daripada berkencan dengan bocah duren pirang laknat tersebut.

Iya, sih... selama ini insting wanita ku mengatakan bahwa _teammate_ ku itu kemungkinan naksir padaku, terlebih ia sering bernyanyi lagu-lagu romantis dan _nyengir-nyengir_ _gaje_ sendiri bila selesai bicara denganku. Bahkan selera Boruto sedikit aneh, ia bernyanyi lagu dengan aksara asing dari negeri penghasil ginseng, atau malah keroncong, atau Lengser Wengi. Menurut Mitsuki, itu 'kode tersirat' para cowok untuk cewek yang disukainya. Ternyata benar, dan saat itu aku tidak percaya kata Mitsuki.

"Aku bersumpah kamu boleh menikahi pria lajang mana saja di dunia ini asalkan bukan anak musang berotak udang itu !" kata Papa,"Makanya, Sarada, bantu papamu ini tuk selesaikan ini. Kita tak boleh dikalahkan oleh dobe !"

"Ya, papa !"  
"demi menjaga kesucian putriku, aku kan memenangkan taruhan" janji papa lagi. Dih, papa _lebay amat_ , sih. Seolah aku akan diklepek-klepek (?) oleh Boruto -_-

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? kita kerjakan tugas ini!"

 **MISI PERTAMA : MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH**

"Berhubung Sakura lagi pergi, kita yang besihkan rumah" jelas papa,"Unik, kan? siapa yang pernah melihatku bersih-bersih sebelumnya?".

Kalau dipikir benar juga. Aku pernah tinggal di rumah lama kakek saat rumahku sedang di renovasi akibat amukan _shanaroo_ mama. Dan itu superrrr duperrr berantakan, seperti kena ledakan kompor _bledug_. Aku sampai heran papa ini _miring_ atau apa sampai bisa betah?

Aku menyapu, mengepel, dan mengelap seluruh jendela. Sedangkan papa mencuci piring, membersihkan toilet, dan menggunting rumput dan tanaman. Ah, bagi wanita ini bukan pekerjaan sulit. Aku selesai dalam hitungan menit, hingga ikut membantu papa menggosok dinding kamar mandi, saat papa masih sibuk menggunting tanaman,...

Aku terus menunggu papa selesai sambil membersihkan WC,...  
Terus menunggu hingga akhirnya aku yang mengerjakan tugas ini...  
Terus menunggu hingga Ninja Hatori naiki gunung turuni lembah,...

Lama amat, sih?!

"Hei, papa !" panggilku dari belakang punggungnya," _ngapain_ aja? memotong rumput _mah_ sedetik juga selesai !"

"Diam, nak. Potongan ini harus benar-benar rapih, soalnya ini tanaman khas tradisional keluarga Uchiha"

"ITU KAN CUMA RUMPUT LIAR ! di pinggir jalan juga ada, kaliii !" ketusku.

"Adakah orang lain yang memotong rumput dengan dihayati selain aku? Tidak ada, kan? Sudah kubilang, aku harus melakukan hal-hal unik" jelas Papa kemudian.

Aku _sweatdrop_ sendiri mendengarnya.

 **MISI KE** **2:** **NYOLONG TOMAT**

"Kenapa musti nyolooongg?"

Kebun besar yang entah milik siapa telah terpampang jelas di depanku. Papa berisap dengan membawa Katana di tangannya, alasannya biar sekali tebas bisa dapat banyak -_- aku tidak mengerti mengapa harus melakukan perbuatan nista namun menguntungkan ini.

"Sstt, kamu berisik sekali, nak. Kita harus nyolong karena membeli sudah _mainstream ,_ atau kamu nggak makan tomat sampai ibumu pulang" kata Papa. Kami telah bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan topeng dan sarung tangan yang bisa menutup chakra agar kami tak terdeteksi. Tapi tetap saja ini perbuatan asusila ! bisa-bisa kami ditangkap !

"Tenang, ini kebun milik negara yang ujung-ujungnya akan dikirim ke pasar. Sama saja kayak kita nyolong di pasar" apa-apaan penjelasan itu?! Mau nyolong di pasar, _kek,_ mau nyolong di hutan, _kek_ , di goa, _kek,_ sama saja secara harfiah itu NYOLONG alias mencuri !

"Kalau kita ketahuan gimana, Pa?!" aku mulai panik.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada nyolong di pasar langsung" aku _sweatdrop_ lagi mendengar jawaban enteng papa yang mulai asyik memotong tomat dari tangkainya.

Aku mulai ikut mengambil dengan tangan bergetar. Perasaan bersalah mulai meliputi diriku. Oh _Kami-sama_ , ampuni aku. Namun aku segera menggelengkan kepala, mengingat konsekuensi yang diterima bila kalah. Lebih baik rumahku terkena longsor atau banjir tomat ketimbang kencan dengan Boruto !  
Papa sepertinya mampu memahami perasaanku, terbukti dari tindakannya yang mengusap-usap kepalaku,"Tenang, Sarada. kita hanya perlu ambil beberapa buah".

"Te-tepatnya berapa banyak?"

"Satu kwintal"

"ITU BERARTI BEBERAPA KARUNG, BUKAN BEBERAPA BUAH !"

"Hei, hei. Tenang, kita salahkan saja dobe jika sampai tertangkap" ujar papa . Aku menghela napas sambil tetap memotong tomat-tomat. Mau tak mau dikepala ku terbayang kentang goreng dan saus tomat yang sangat menggiurkan.

 **MISI KE** **3 : MENJEMPUT MAMA DENGAN MENAIKI SUSANNO'O**

Alias versi lain dari 'Menjemput mama tapi malas jalan kaki' -_-

"Ingat, Sarada. harus kreatif dan anti _mainstream_ !" cerocos Papa ketika aku hendak protes lagi. Susanno'o diam-diam juga menyetujui ide _ngaco_ bin absurd binti sesat papa dengan menggeram-geram tak jelas.

Tunggu, sebenarnya dia punya otak atau tidak, sih?

Ah, itu nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah 'roh' ini harus tiba di rumah Nyonya Yamanaka tanpa bikin rusuh. Kuulangi , TANPA BIKIN RUSUH. Pasalnya badan 'hewan' ini bisa sebesar tiga halaman rumah. Aku sangat ragu kalau Bibi Ino nggak akan mencak-mencak kesal plus melontar kan pidato panjang lebar kali tinggi karena Susanno'o merusak sebagian besar bagian rumahnya.

BRUK ! KRETAAKK ! PLENTANG ! KLONTANG ! DAAR ! TANG ! TENG ! TONG ! MEOWW !

Tuh, kan. Aku tak berani melirik apa saja yang telah berakhir remuk dibawah kaki Susanno'o setelah ia mendarat.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke. Sarada" sambut wanita berambut pirang -tidak terlaknat seperti Boruto- itu sambil membukakan pintu. Kupasang _poker face_ dan senyum pakasa andalanku seperti yang sering kupaikai di depan Boruto dan Konohamaru-sensei. Entah Bibi Ino balas senyum atau malah mengiraku kebelet buang air.

"Mama baru saja mau pulang" ujar wanita satu lagi dengan kantong belanja di kedua tangan, kaki, dan diatas kepala. tambah satu lagi yang diikat dibelakang punggungnya.

"Wah, keluarga mu manis ya, Sakura. Sukarela menjemputmu" puji Bibi Ino.

"I-Iya,.. hehe,.. tapi ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke, gimana cara bawa belanjaan ini?"

"Kami punya solusinya" kata papa berlagak kayak iklan tukang obat di TV. Mama kemudian mengekor diikuti bibi Ino. Dalam hati aku mengutuk taruhan sialan Nanadaime. Dan salahkan papa yang seenak jidat menerima hal tak berguna itu !

Aku siap jika Bibi Ino tiba-tiba menjerit,...

"AAAAHHHH !" ia pun pingsan ditempat.

Mama mengendus-endus kasar bagai banteng yang siap mengamuk.

Papa merutuki dirinya sambil bersimpuh

 **MISI KE** **4 : MEMIJAT MAMA**

Ini kebaikan (nama lain dari 'hukuman') yang dilakukan Papa karena telah membuat Nyonya Yamanaka dilarikan ke RS. Untung Tuan Sai tak menuntut yang macam-macam (karena dia juga orang nyentrik), hanya minta agar mama menyembuhkan istrinya. Mama terpaksa pulang larut malam karena pasien baru dadakan itu.

Ruang keluarga telah disulap dalam sekejap jadi ruang pijit yang nyaman beserta kasur, peralatan pijat dan spa, dan tak lupa properti lain. Entah papa dapat dari mana, tapi aku nggak curiga kalau dia nyolong lagi sebab ada beberapa pengantar barang yang datang.

Namun satu kendala disini...

MEMANGNYA PAPA BISA MEMIJAT ?

"Pasti lelah kan, sayang, pergi seharian?" nada papa yang dilembut-lembutkan membuatku jadi merinding. Mama jelas tak menyadari hawa jin aneh yang merasuki papa sejak kemarin, karena dia sendiri malah cekikikan ganjen. Perilaku _gentleman_ memang tak lumrah bagi orang sedingin es batu Himalaya seperti papa ku. _Well_ , bisa dijadikan sebagai tugas, sih.

"Ahh,... iya sayang, sebelah situ~" HIIIHH ! lama-lama aku mati bersimbah darah mimisan mendengar suara-suara tabu dari mulut mama. Ssst,... otakku bisa mesum juga, tahu. Namun aku bisa jaga akhlak dan kesucian dengan menghindari hal-hal yang 'begituan'.

Tunggu. Papa benar-benar bisa memijat ?!

I,... itu sih...

Sebuah boneka. Ya, kostum besar dengan jubah papa dan muka buatan seperti orang-orangan sawah. Tangannya entah milik siapa tapi kakinya agak kekar dengan sandal khas Shinobi. Hoho,... aku mengerti. Yang dibawah itu papa sedangkan si tukang pijat ada di atas pundaknya.

"Sarada, gantian kamu pijatkan papa. Pegal nih pundak" kata Papa selepas menjalani 'kebaikan' nya.

 **MISI KE 5 : MEMATA-MATAI NANADAIME**

"Untuk mengalahkan seseorang, kita harus tahu apa kemampuannya, baru mencari titik kelemahan dari orang tersebut" ujar papa.

"Hn. Dengan kata lain, kita harus 'mengenal'nya terlebih dahulu" tambahku. Fufufu,... aku yakin semua tahu isi pikiranku dan papa. Kurang lebih nyaris sama. Untuk tahu bagaimana cara menggagalkan semua kegiatan lawan papa, Nanadaime, maka kita harus tahu dulu apa kegiatannya.

Dan cara terbaik untuk mencari tahu adalah dengan,... memata-matai.

Aku mengikuti langkah papa ke pasar, dimana banyak juga kedai dan pertokoan . Kami sembunyi disebuah belokan kecil yang mengarah pada jalan utama. Kulihat sebuah toko yang antriannya sangat panjang.

"Kamu lihat toko yang laris manis itu?" mata papa menatap pada toko itu pula," itu toko kue langganan keluarga Uzumaki. Ibumu sering berpapasan dengan istri Naruto disana. Pemilik toko itu sendiri fans beratnya Naruto,... meski aku heran mengapa ia bisa nge-fans sama musang itu".

Aku setuju,... dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Saat Naruto datang, biasanya antrian mendadak sepi" kata papa. Hn. Aku mengerti bagaimana jika 'orang penting' muncul.

"Papa akan meniru chakra orang itu dengan sharingan papa, sedangkan kamu _nyamar_ jadi anak perempuannya" ya, beruntung tukang roti tersebut juga punya anak perempuan.

"Lalu kita akan sok ramah dan pura-pura bertanya tentang kegiatan musim panas Naruto !"

 _Glek._ Ini yang aku takutkan. Gimana kalau ternyata mereka bukan orang yang suka bertanya? Aku kan tak tahu persis sikap mereka jika berhadapan dengan Nanadaime. Bisa saja bertolak belakang dengan yang nanti aku lakukan.

"Sekarang" komando papa, lalu kami melesat masuk begitu orang-orang mulai mundur. Itu tandanya Nanadaime akan datang.

Papa membuat kedua orang itu tidur sementara alias pingsan. Lalu aku melucuti seluruh atribut yang anak perempuan tukang kue itu pakai kecuali kaos sederhana dan celana pendek. Kulepas kacamata ku lalu kupasang bandana putihnya. Sekarang, aku betul-betul mirip dia kecuali jika ada yang cukup jeli untuk menyadarinya.

Kring ! bel pintu menandakan seseorang melangkah masuk. Inilah saatnya. Aku dan papa melirik ke arah tapak sandal shinobi yang semakin mendekat,...

Eh, Boruto?

"Berikan pesanan pak tua kemarin"

Ingin rasanya kusumbat mulut itu rapat-rapat sampai ke lubang giginya sekalipun. Ngomong tak jelas begitu ! kita kan nggak tahu apa pesanannya ! dan lagi, dia memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan pak tua !

"Hei, cepat sedikit !" semprotnya lagi. Kalau bukan karena taruhan jahannam itu, kan kulepas semua 'kepalsuan' ini lalu kulempar makhluk itu jauh-jauh hingga ia tak bisa kembali !

' _Sabar, Sarada. Pilih berhadapan dengannya sekarang atau ia jadi pacarmu?_ _'_ Merasa ada bisikan telepati dari papa, aku kembali menguatkan hatiku. _Shannaroooo_ ,... aku harus bertahan.

"Em,... _eto_ ,..." kataku,"Nanadaime,...maksudku, Hokage-sama pesan apa kemarin?"

Mata birunya menatap ku seakan aku ini kera langka yang hilang dari kebun binatang atau apa, pokoknya ia menelisikku dari atas sampai bawah,"Kamu lupa? cih, dia pesan pai tomat, 2 paket roti, dan tart saus apel !"

"Baiklah, saya cari dulu" padahal itu hanya perkataan asalku untuk mengulur waktu. Aku tak tahu dimana persis tempat pesanan Nanadaime. Kuharap aku menemukannya lebih lama.

"Hokage-sama kemana? biasanya ia yang datang sendiri" kini papa mulai beraksi-ria.  
"Ayah lagi ke desa Suna. Sedangkan _bunshin_ nya lagi sibuk, entah apa. Pokoknya, dari kemarin hanya hal-hal aneh saja yang ia lakukan?" jawab Boruto.

 _Bunshin_?

"Persisnya apa?" tanya papa lagi.

"Eh? nggak biasanya anda bertanya sejauh itu" kata Boruto. Duh? apa akalnya mulai bekerja dengan benar? Apa dia mulai curiga? Gawat !  
"Ng,...masa? Ini pesanan Hokage-sama" aku buru-buru menutup kemungkinan akan ketahuan. Aku menyerahkan 3 bungkusan itu padanya,"Terima kasih sudah datang !"

"Dan tak biasanya kamu percaya diri" kemudian Boruto menunjuk batang hidungku,"Wajahmu selalu tertunduk, dan tanganmu dikepal. Bahkan kadang kamu meremas bajumu sendiri".

"Terserah, sana pergi ! antrian panjang macet gara-gara kamu, tahu !" kudorong saja hingga ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu, sebelum ia menguak rahasia lebih banyak lagi.

"Kamu aneh, dattebasa !"  
"Berisik, ah. sana pulang !"  
"Dan suara mu mirip seseorang. Biasanya kamu selalu bicara dengan lembut dan pelan" katanya lagi.  
"Tahu apa kamu tentang aku, hah?!" akhirnya tiada pilihan lain selain menendangnya keluar hingga ia tenggelam dibalik kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sarada, kamu dengar soal _Bunshin_ tadi?" tanya papa setelah kami kembali ke rumah,"Itu artinya Naruto curang ! ia enak-enakan pergi ke desa Suna, menyuruh anaknya, dan lagi menggunakan _bunshin_!"

"Kalau dia curang, kita juga boleh curang".

Ya ! Sejak kemarin aku dan papa yang benar-benar melakukan kegiatan kami sendiri. Sedangkan Nanadaime seenak pantat memakai _bunshin_? Baiklah. Kalau gitu,...

Aku punya ide,"papa, ikut aku !"

Tempat yang kutuju bukanlah tempat asing lagi bagi semua orang di Konoha. Ya, Akademi ninja Konoha, tempat dimana para fans dan pengagumku terdapat banyak disana.

"I,... itu Sarada senpai !"

"Uchiha-san !"

"Sarada- sama !" err,... kurasa yang satu ini agak berlebihan. Yah, mengingat ujian Chunnin yang telah kutempuh, tak jarang dari mereka memanggilku senpai. Mereka mulai melambai, sebagian ada yang sembunyi, sebagian ada yang lari terbirit-birit. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Genin yang baru saja dapat ikat kepala atau yang masih berada di akademi.

"Kamu populer, ya" kata papa. Hehe,... jadi malu. Papa sendiri juga sangat populer dikalangan cewek akademi, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Nanadaime.  
"Boleh aku minta tolong?" kata ku.

"Tentu saja !"

"apa saja untuk Sarada-sama !"  
"Oke, oke" kukeluarkan selembar gulungan,"ini kegiatan musim panas untuk mewakilkanku. Tolong tuntaskan !"  
"Ya ! akan segera kami lakukan !"

Fufufu,... walau aku ngga menggunakan teknik bunshin, setidaknya ada yang bisa kusuruh-suruh. Benar kan, papa?  
"Dan kamu juga cerdas, fufufu..." kata papa sembari menyentil dahiku dan memasang _evil smirk_.

Apa saja kulakukan agar aku tak akan terjebak dalam pelukan Boruto !

 **MISI KE 6 : MENCURI GULUNGAN RENCANA NANADAIME**

Kami mengendap di atas rumah Nanadaime dengan memakai sarung korak-kotak berwarna coklat agar tak dikenali. Lagi pula, belum ada ninja yang menyelinap dengan _style_ baru begini, kan?

aku melihat seluruh sudut ruangan rumah. Para penghuninya sedang tidur. semua ruangan rapih kecuali satu kamar yang seperti kapal pecah kena kompor _bledug_ lalu tenggelam di pusaran badai.

Kamar Boruto dan ayahnya.

Cih, udah _gede_ masih tidur sama ayah. Dasar manja.

"Itu dia !" kataku ketika sharingan-ku menangkap sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak manis diantara,... kedua kaki Boruto.

Dia pakai gulungan itu sebagai guling !

"Gimana cara mengambilnya?" aku bergidik _ngeri_ membayangkan jika aku tak bisa kembali dengan selamat,"Aku nggak mau ! aku masih ingin hidup, masih ingin makan saus tomat buatan mama, masih ingin sekolah, melanjutkan impian..."

"Papa nggak menyuruhmu bunuh diri, Sarada" papa _sweatdrop_.

"Terus gimana?"

"Biar papa yang ambil" Papa mulai turun dari jendela ventilasi dan jatuh tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Nanadaime. Kedua pria pirang itu tidur dengan merentangkan kaki dan tangan lebar-lebar, saling jambak-jambakan jarak jauh (?), ngigau, hingga _sleepwalking_ sambil mengetok-ngetokkan dahi ke dinding.

"Gimana cara ngambilnya ?!" papa sendiri nggak tahu kan, setelah 2 jam beridiri disana? Gulungan itu masih ada di tengah tempat tidur. Kaki Boruto kembali melilit gulungan itu seperti tanaman rambat pemakan serangga melilit mangsanya.

Kulihat pelan-pelan tangan papa menjulur hampir menyentuh ujung gulungan itu. yak,... sedikit lagi,...sedikit lagi,...

 _GREB !_

"Ti... tidak..." Nanadaime melilitkan kedua kakiknya ke lengan papa !  
"TOLONG PAPA, SARADA !"

 _STATUS : GAGAL._

 **MISI KE 6 :** **MENGHANCURKAN RENCANA NANADAIME** **(NGGAK JADI KARENA MISI 5 GAGAL)**

 **MISI KE 18 : TAUBAT DARI NYOLONG**

 _Kami-sama_ , ampuni hamba yang telah mencoba mencuri tomat dan gulungan Nanadaime.

 **MISI KE 35 : MEMPELAJARI TEKNIK NINJUTSU MEDIS DASAR BERSAMA MAMA  
MSI KE 108 : MENGGANGGU PAPA YANG SEDANG TIDUR**

Ini Ide mama.  
Kuikatkan satu lagi kunciran rambut di poni papa. Ia sama sekali nggak berkutik. Sementara mama mati-matian menahan tawa sampai-sampai suara _ngorok_ papa jadi tersamarkan.  
Tapi ia sama sekali nggak berkutik !  
"tambahkan kumis tebal" Spidol yang dipegang mama hampir habis karena menggambar di seluruh permukaan wajah tampan papa. Kumis itu bermodel _monsieur_ , yang ujungnya bisa dipilin. Andai ada Tuan Sai disini, pasti kumis itu sudah jadi nyata.

" _Have fun_ eh, Sakura? Sekarang kamu harus terima hukumannya" tiba-tiba papa terlonjak bangun bak mayat hidup dan menyeret mama ke kamar mereka. Lolongan teriakan mama terdengar hingga para tetangga demo di depan rumah karena rumah kami yang berisik.

"TOLONG MAMA, SARADAAAAAA !"

 **MISI KE 195 : NYOLONG TOMAT (BAGIAN 2)**

Nggak jadi taubat deh, _Kami-sama_. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa tomat

 **MISI KE 996 : MEMBANTU MAMA DI KLINIK** **  
** **MISI KE 1.8647 : SESI CERITA PAPA DAN MAMA**

"Dulu mama salah satu fans berat papa" kata papa _nyengir_ kuda,"Dia mengejar papa sampai segitunya, lho".  
"Sasuke, jangan cerita yang macam-macam !"

"Kalau papa sedang pamer , mama akan berdecak kagum dan menjerti _'_ _Aww ! Sasuke !_ _"_ papa meniru suara wanita muda dan nadanya ditinggikan beberapa oktaf.

"SASUKEE !"

" Diam-diam papa menghapal siapa mama diantara fans-fans yang lain. perilaku _fangirling_ nya terlalu mencolok, warna rambutnya indah sehingga mudah ditandai. Terlebih mama satu tim dengan papa dulu'

"SASUKEEE !" wajah mama sekarang memerah seperti tomat.

 **MISI 3.086 : SWAP JOB**

"Sayang, kopinya pahit !" jerit mama ketika ia mendaratkan pantat di sofa sembari menyeruput kopi buatan papa. Di misi _swap job_ ini mama dan papa bertukar peran seharian penuh. Sayangnya menjadi ibu ternyata nggak semudah yang dibayangkan papa, padahal semalam ia sudah mengentengkan pekerjaan itu.

" _C_ _ih, jadi ibu? tentu takkan seberat mengerjakan misi_ _"_ _kata papa sambil kibas poni._

" _Oh yeah?_ _A_ _was kalau kamu sampai ngeluh_ _"_ _timpal mama._

"Ambil sendiri _kek_! tuh gula nya ada di meja !" gerutu papa sambil berusaha melepas celemek bergambar kucing bertuliskan _Hella Katty_ yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya. Selera mama agak norak juga, sih -_-

"Jauuhhhh..." rengek mama. Ia merentangkan tangannya yang cuma beberapa senti dari meja tanpa mengangkat bokongnya sama sekali.

"Cih,... nih" akhirnya papa mengambil dan menuangkan gula itu dengan 'penuh kasih' (nama lain dari nggak niat).  
"Awas, masakan gosong !" kata mama lagi

"Cerewet !"

"Setelah ini pel ruang tamu dan siram tanaman !"

"Bawel, ah ! kamu tidur saja, sana !"

"Kemudian bersihkan kamar mandi dan cuci baju !"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEMBANTU?!"

"Yah,... memang begitu pekerjaan seorang ibu,... mau diapakan lagi?" kataku _sweatdrop_.

 **MISI KE 4.320 : GELANTUNGAN DI POHON SELAMA 1 JAM** **  
** **MISI KE 4.321 : LOMPAT KODOK 100x  
MISI KE 4.322 : MEMBUAT SATU LAGI ANGGOTA KLAN UCHIHA**

Aku nggak mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan !

 **MISI KE 9.045 : NYOLONG TOMAT (BAGIAN 3)**

"LARI, SARADAAA !"  
Tidak kusangka, kami ketahuan ! aku menambah kecepatan lariku, berpacu dalam melodi,...maksudku berpacu dengan angin. Ah, entahlah. Aku nggak bisa diajak ngobrol sekarang, aku harus bersembunyi !

"TOLONG AKU, KAMI-SAMAAA ! Aku taubat, deh ! benar-benar nggak mau nyolong tomat lagiii !"

 **MISI KE 11.111 : MEMBANTU MAMA DI KLINIK (BAGIAN 2) :**

DUAAARR !

"SUDAH MAMA BILANG JANGAN MERACIK OBAT SENDIRI ! PULANG, SANA!"

Ma,...maaf ya, mama... aku cuma mencoba meringankan pekerjaan mama...  
 _STATUS : GAGAL._

 _KETERANGAN : TIDAK AKAN ADA BAGIAN SELANJUTNYA_

 **MISI KE 12.000 : MEMIJAT PAPA (KALI INI TAK PERLU PANGGIL TUKANG PIJAT KARENA MAMA JAGO MEMIJAT)** **  
** **MISI KE 13.635 : TUTORIAL MENGGUNTING RUMPUT LIAR YANG BENAR BERSAMA MAMA** **  
** **MISI KE 14. 822 : MEMBUAT SATU LAGI ANGGOTA KLAN UCHIHA (BAGIAN 2)**

Ada _part 2_ nya juga? -_-

 **MISI KE 16.675 : TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN JADI KAMI BERTANYA PADA KERANG AJAIB**

"Wahai kerang ajaib, apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada"

Homina. Homina. Homina.

 **MISI KE 17.611 : SWAP JOB (BAGIAN 2)**

"Sayang, Kopi nya terlalu manis !"

"Hah? Bukannya tak kuberi gula sama sekali?" protes mama.

"Karena yang buat kamu, jadi terasa manis"

"SASUKE GOMBAAALLL !" kini wajah mama seperti kepiting rebus diberi saus tomat

 **MISI KE 19.313: MENJEMPUT MAMA DENGAN MENAIKI SUSANNO** **'** **O (BAGIAN 2)**

"Stop ! ya, ke kiri ! kiri ! dikit lagi ! AWAS NABRAK PAGAR !" kali ini Tuan Sai membawa sebuah papan bulat berwarna hitam dan memakai _snapback_ betuliskan 'Parking Security' alias 'Tukang Parkir' dalam Bahasa Indonesia, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rupanya ia sedang mengarahkan Susanno'o ke tempat seharusnya hewan ini mendarat dengan baik.

 **MISI KE 20.089 : MEMBUAT SATU LAGI ANGGOT KLAN UCHIHA (BAGIAN 3)**

ADA _PART 3_ – NYA JUGAAA?! .

 **MISI KE 20.519 : PIKNIK**

Ini adalah misi paling spesial sekaligus misi terakhir. Yah,... walaupun tak sebanyak punya Nanadaime yang penting semua misi telah tuntas dikerjakan. Karena kami semua capek dan author juga capek ngetik #lirikauthor  
Kami menuju sebuah lapangan dengan banyak bunga sakura berguguran disana. Aku berani bertaruh mama pasti senang sekali.

"Sejak kapan tempat latihan kita ditumbuhi pohon sakura?" kata papa bertanya-tanya.  
Saat kulihat lebih dekat, ternyata ada tiga buah papan kayu besar yang sering dipakai para Shinobi untuk berlatih. Ya, pantas saja papa menyebut ini tempat latihan.

"Hoi, Sasuke !" terdengar sebuah suara khas beserta siluet seseorang yang terlihat berdiri dari jauh. Itu Nanadaime !  
" Ya !" Papa balas menyapanya. Semakin dekat, semakin jelaslah apa dan siapa yang datang beserta Nanadaime.

Himawari-chan dan ibunya, Hinata-sama terlihat sibuk mengolekan selai kacang ke rotinya, lalu begitu mata mereka menangkap kehadiran kami. Dan,... disebelahnya,...

"Sa,...Sarada?" aihh,..kenapa Boruto harus ikut juga, sih?

"Sasuke, Sakura, aku sudah siapkan tikar buat kalian. silahkan duduk !" ujar Nanadaime lalu papa dan mama mulai duduk dan mengeluarkan satu per satu kotak makanan dari keranjang kami. Aku? Cih, tempat yang tersisa hanya disebelah Boruto, aku tak sudi duduk di dekatnya. Lihat, ia sendiri pun memalingkan wajah dariku.

"Nah, Sarada, tunggu apalagi? Duduk saja, tak usah malu-malu" bagi yang lain mungkin Nanadaime terlihat manis namun bagiku nada bicaranya seperti mengejekku. Aku mendengus kesal namun tetap menurutinya.

"Aku bawa pai tomat, teme ! kesukaanmu !" Ujar Nanadaime meyerahkan benda yang bagiku terlihat seperti emas mengkilat . Waaahh,.. sedap, sedap, sedap !

"Tomat, tomat, tomat !" kataku.

"Itu lah namanya, buah tomat kusuka !" tanpa disangka papa melanjutkan 'nyanyian'ku. Semua orang sontak tertawa.

"Istriku juga masak ramen buatmu" Papa pun menyerahkan semangkok besar ramen yang langsung membuat Nanadaime dan Boruto berbinar-binar. Huh, ayah dan anak sama saja. Mereka pun menyikat habis bak orang yang kelaparan selama berabad-abad hingga tak tersisa sama sekali. Yah,... sumpit dan mangkok tentu nggak ikut dimakan.

"Jadi,..." kata Nanadaime,"berapa kegiatan yang kamu lakukan, teme?"

"20.519, sedikit, sih" jawab papa yang ingin sekali kuralat kata 'Sedikit' jadi 'Banyak Banget".

"Tapi selesai semua?"

"Selesai semua" papa mengagguk.

"Uh,... kalau gitu aku kalah,dattebayo. Daftarku memang sampai 50.000, tapi aku hanya menyelesaikan hingga 15.000 saja" kata Hokage menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Papa menyeringai,"Fufufu,... mana hadiahku, dobe?"

"Iya,iya,...nanti kuserahkan jadwal misimu. Yang penting kita habiskan dulu makanan kita, ttebayo" jawab Hokage, dengan semangat menyambar piring berisi roti selai.

"Eto,..." tiba-tiba gadis kecil dipangkuan Hinata-sama angkat bicara,"sebenarnya, apa tujuan taruhan ayah?"

"Oh, hahaha... sebelumnya maaf ya kalau bikin kamu capek, ttebayo" kata Hokage. Dari situ aku tahu ternyata Himawari dilibatkan juga,"Aku dan Teme hanya ingin waktu liburan kami tak terbuang sia-sia dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga".

"Kalian mau tahu? di jaman perang, banyak anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka" ujar papa,"kami tahu betapa sakitnya itu. Nah, kami takkan menyiakan kesempatan ini agar anak-anak kami tak seperti kami dulu".

Aku tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan papa.

"Hehe,.. jadi kami harap kalian senang, ya" kata pria pirang itu lagi, memamerkan cengiran khas nya.

"Kami menikmatinya, kok" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, Boruto.

"Terutama saat Sarada berada di toko kue. Hehe,... kamu terlihat cocok dengan seragam buluk itu, ttebasa".

"APA? JADI KAMU TAHU KALAU ITU AKU ?"

"Fufufu,... aku juga tahu kalau teme masuk ke dalam kamarku" Hokage menyeringai.

"KAMU NGAPAIN, SASUKE?" tangan mama terkepal membentuk tinju.

"Jangan salah paham ! aku masih mencintaimu kok !" teriak papa membela diri,"Hoi, Dobe ! kamu juga curang, kan?! yang tinggal di desa hanya bunshin mu?!"

"Kok kamu tahu, teme?"

"Hoho,... dari mana lagi selain bocah jenius ini?" kata papa. Aku yakin 'Jenius' disini memiliki arti lain.

"BORUTO ! Awas, kamu ya !"

"A,...Aku nggak tahu kalau itu Uchiha-san !" protes Boruto.

"Sudah, sudah. kalian berdua sama-sama curang. benar kan, Hinata-san?" ucap mama sembari diberi anggukan oleh Hinata-sama. Aura yang menguar dari dalam mama membuatku punya firasat aneh. _Glek !_

"Dan orang yang curang harus dihukum, ya kan?" kata mama lagi.

"Betul, Sakura" Hinata-sama mengagguk setuju lagi.

"Mueheheh,... kalian berdua harus menyelesaikan 70.000 misi yang dibuat oleh ku dan Hinata ! tanpa bunshin dan para penggemar !" saat mendengar kata penggemar, tatapan tajam mama tertuju padaku.

"APAAA?"

Oh, Kami-sama. Tolong aku,...

* * *

 **FIN**

 **ABAL. GARING. JELEK. ANCUR.**

 **Auhtor : SASUKE ! ngapain kamu ngirim surat pake Elang lagi?  
Sasuke : nggak bisa pake hp !  
**

 **Abaikan percakapan diatas.**

 **Yosh, sekali lagi terima kasih buat reader yang sudah membaca cerita karya (gagal) saya ini, heheh... love ya all :***


End file.
